


I Don't Say No To This

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angry Sex, F/F, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, like thats all it is, will add more as they come along - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica typically hates him. So it's ironic that he's the first person she goes to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Say No To This

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this isn't anything except absolute sin. im sorry. enjoy.

It's been the worst day. Her shirt is stained with her spilled coffee, her arms overflowing with books and her torn bag handing uselessly at her side, her badly-marked paper staring up at her from the top of the pile. She's on the train, about 2 minutes from where she's supposed to get off.

 _Get off_.

There's one way to relieve her stress, Angelica thinks. She chuckles to herself. Her phone beeps, and she awkwardly shuffles her books into one arm so she can retrieve it from her back pocket.

 **Thomas** _(5:46 PM)_

_How r you?_

She looks down at the phone with something between a smirk and a grimace. Somewhere in between the time her bag ripped and her paper got torn to shreds by her professor, she had run into Thomas near the campus bookshop, and when he asked her how she was, she burst into tears. Instinctively and without being prompted, he took her into his arms, soothing her with one hand on the small of her back, the other smoothing her hair, as if he understood. It was a side of him she'd never seen, one that seemed genuine. There had been no snake-like charm, no shark smile... Essentially, no animal comparison. He had simply held her, shielding her tear-stained face from curious passersby, _shh_ ing into her ear, whispering "I've got you" until she calmed. He's usually an jackass in the 1st degree, and most of the time she can hardly stand him, but in that moment...

_Can I come by?_

She texts back. She waits less than a minute for the  _yes_ that comes back to her, and then ignores the monotone voice that resounds through the train car when she reaches the stop she needs to get home. Instead she stays on for another 4 stops. She's been to Thomas's house twice before, once when he needed help with and English Lit. essay, the other for a small get together that he had surprised her by inviting her to. She gets off the train and walks the three blocks to his apartment complex. In the lobby, she presses the button next to his name. There is a slight buzz before his voice blows through the speakers.

"Yeah?"

"It's me." She responds. There's a quick pause before a there's a click and the buzzing resumes. Angelica pulls at the door and it opens, and as she opens it, she feels like she's stepping into another atmosphere.

The calm elevator music is a stark contrast to the turmoil in my head. When she arrives on the 2nd floor she power walks to his door, every step pounding the fact further into her brain:  _I am going to seduce Thomas Jefferson._

She knocks loudly thrice, and he unlocks and opens the door in only a few moments. "Hey," he says, not quite smiling, but not _not_ smiling, which makes Angelica practically vibrate with anticipation. 

She doesn't respond, she drops her books and bag next to the threshold and uses both hands to tug his face down to hers. And then they're kissing. It takes Thomas a moment to adjust, wanting to ask many questions, but when he opens his mouth to do so her tongue is up against his teeth and  _oh god, this feels like heaven_. He grabs her around the base of her back, pulling her flush to him. A high whine flows from somewhere high in her throat, and Thomas decides that that is the most arousing sound he's ever heard.

She backs him up into the living room and tries to push him onto the couch, but he decides against it. "No, not here." He whispers into his mouth, and they do a kind of waltz towards his bedroom, never once breaking away. His bedroom is lit only by a lamp, covering the room in a soft, orange glow that makes the situation all the realer. Angelica feels much calmer now; they've developed a rhythm that she can dance along to, and groans a bit when he pulls away, chasing his mouth. He smirks with accomplishment. He pulls her shirt over her head before undoing his own, and they make quick work of each other's pants. When they're in nothing but their underwear, Thomas runs his hands up her bare sides lightly, smiling when her skin prickles under his touch. She releases a shuddering breath and Thomas groans, rolling his head back as she gets to work on his neck. He nearly leaps when she bites on his collarbone, and he gently pushes her towards the bed. She falls backwards and scoots up and he follows, crawling on top of her. She tilts her head in anticipation of another kiss, but he works his way from her neck down, landing where she wants him. He decides to tease, placing tiny kisses around the hem of her panties. She gasps a little when his stubble scratches her thigh. Eventually, he ends her suffering and hooks his teeth over the waistband of her panties and slides them down her legs, kissing all the way back up. He hitches both of her legs over his shoulders and hesitates only a moment to lick his lips before moving in.

"Ah,  _shit_ ," Angelica moans. Her hands find his hair as he licks up and down, using different rhythms and technique he'd learned that other liked. His tongue swirls around her most sensitive spot, and he even uses a bit of biting just for an extra shock. Her breathing is rapidly increasing, every other breath a moan. When he feels her hips beginning to buck, he just pushes them down onto the mattress with one hand, using the other to ready his hand at her entrance. He pulls his face away and raises an eyebrow at her, applying a bit of pressure to ask if she wants it. "Yes." Angelica groans, trying to move her pelvis towards his fingers. Thomas grins and returns to licking at her, pushing two long fingers into her slowly,  _agonizingly_ slow, and Angelica nearly screams. Thomas curls his fingers and finds she spot where she aches, tapping against it steadily, working his tongue from his fingers up to her clit. Angelica is shouting and tossing her head side to side until she comes screaming his name. She comes harder than she ever has, but Thomas doesn't let up until she physically pushes him away.

 _"Fuck."_ She groans loudly. He eyes are closed, brows furrowed, a light sheen of sweat covering her face and chest.

"Shh," Thomas smiles, sitting back on his knees. He leans over her and brushes the backs of his fingers over her cheek. It's a warm gesture, and Angelica grabs his hand and holds it her own, using her other hand to help him open & apply the condom he's pulled from his bedside table. Once he's covered, he shuffles back on top of her, and notices how they fit together- she's still holding his hand between them, his other arm is braced at her side, his free hand rubbing her shoulder. Her arm is looped around his neck, keeping his face close to hers. He moves in to kiss her again and sinks into her.

"Jesus fucking Christ." She gasps. "Oh god, Thomas. Yes."

When she says his name it makes something tighten in the bottom of his stomach, and he buries his head in her hair. She can hear him breathing hard and that makes it all the better. She raises her hips to meet him with every thrust, wanting more, needing more. Everything feels acute and sharp, each thrust bumping up her pleasure. The coil of energy in her core becomes so hot it's cold, and she feels herself beginning to tighten.

"Fuck, Angelica." Thomas groans into her hair, clearly feeling it too.

"Don't-  _uhng, fuuuuck_ \- please, Thomas, please don't stop." She moans. "I'm so fucking close holy fuck please don't fucking stop."

Her back is starting to arch fluidly under him, so he removes his hand from hers and runs it down her torso until it lands on her clit. He starts with small circles that earn a sharp gasp, and then moved on to rubbing up and down with the pad of his thumb at the same rhythm of his thrusts. She's making unintelligible noises, running her hands over his back, grasping and looking for purchase but finding none until wrapping her hands over his shoulders. "Holy fucking shit Thomas yes, yes yes yes yes I'm going to come."

Something about her saying that makes  _him_ need to come, but she beats him to it, her back freezing at an angle, the crown of her head buried in his pillow. He's still pumping into her. "Fuck yeah, come for me, baby girl." He whispers directly in her ear, and then  _he_ comes, freezing on top of her He comes  _hard._

He's biting at the insides of his cheeks, her legs are shaking, and neither of them have any air in their lungs until they both decide to suck in a breath at the same time. He rolls off of her and removes the condom, using a tissue to clean himself and throwing both items away. When he rolls back, Angelica's eye are closed, her chest heaving hard. Thomas slings an arm around her torso and pulls his blanket over both of them, turning off the lamp and kissing the top of her head, letting the night swallow them into sleep.


End file.
